fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Majestic Pretty Cure! Gallery
This is the Gallery for Majestic Pretty Cure Logo Mpc-logo2.png|Revised (Current) Logo MPClogo.png|Original Logo Mpc-movielogo.jpg|Movie Logo Mpc-logo3.png|Insignia Full Team Cures Full Team 02.png|Full Team Full Team 01 copy.png|First formation (without Twilight) Eyecatch01.png|Eyecatch A86288AE-001C-40DF-8144-6512F9CCF502.png|Group Pose( Fan Art) Hanano Sakura / Cure Garden SakuraChar.png|Cure and Human form Cure Garden.png|Cure form MPCsakura.png|HUman form MPC-uniform01.jpg|Sakura in her winter uniform MPC-uniformsum01.jpg|Sakura in her summer uniform Super-Garden.jpg|Cure Garden White Knight Form Yukimura Aisu / Cure Blizzard MPCAisu.png|Cure and Human form Aisu.png|Human form MPCBlizzard.png|Cure form MPC-uniform02.jpg|Aisu in her winter uniform MPC-uniformsum02.jpg|Aisu in her summer uniform Super-Blizzard.jpg|Cure Blizzard White Knight Form MPC-screen01.jpg|Anime Screenshot Soyokaze Akino / Cure Zephyr AkinoChar.png|Human and Cure form Akino.png|Human form Cure Zephyr.png|Cure form MPC-uniform03.jpg|Akino in her winter uniform MPC-uniformsum03.jpg|Akino in her summer uniform Super-Zephyr.jpg|Cure Zephyr White Knight Form Azayaka Himeji / Cure Radiance HimejiChar.png|Human and Cure form Himeji.png|Human form Cure Radiance.png|Cure Form MPC-uniform04.jpg|Himeji in her winter uniform MPC-uniformsum04.jpg|Himeji in her summer uniform Super-Radiance.jpg|Cure Radiance White Knight Form MPC-screen04.jpg|Anime Screenshot Radience .png|Cure Radiance art by Ajihi|link=http://fandomofprettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Aijihi Tsukigawa Luna / Cure Twilight LunaChar.png|Human and Cure form Luna.png|Human form Cure Twilight.png|Cure form MPC-uniform05.jpg|Luna in her winter uniform MPC-uniformsum05.jpg|Luna in her summer uniform Super-Twilight.jpg|Cure Twilight White Knight Form Lunar.png|Luna as the villain Lunar Transforming Devices MPC-trans.png|Royal Headphones MPC-garden.png|Cure Garden's MPC-blizzard.png|Cure Blizzard's MPC-zephyr.png|Cure Zephyr's MPC-radiance.png|Cure Radiance's MPC-twilight.png|Cure Twilight's MPC-jewelmajestic.png|Majestic Jewels MPC-gardenjewel.png|Cure Garden's MPC-blizzardjewel.png|Cure Blizzard's MPC-zephyrjewel.png|Cure Zephyr's MPC-radiancejewel.png|Cure Radiance's MPC-twilightjewel.png|Cure Twilight's MPC-jewelgemstone.png|Gemstone Jewels MPC-jewelfairy.png|Fairy Jewels MPC-jewelgrand.png|Grand Jewels MPC-gardenup.png|Cure Garden's Power Up Jewels MPC-blizzardup.png|Cure Blizzard's Power Up Jewels MPC-zephyrup.png|Cure Zephyr's Power Up Jewels MPC-radianceup.png|Cure Radiance's Power Up Jewels MPC-twilightup.png|Cure Twilight's Power Up Jewels MPC-gardenpact.png|Garden's Jewel Pact MPC-blizzardpact.png|Blizzard's Jewel Pact MPC-zephyrpact.png|Zephyr's Jewel Pact MPC-radiancepact.png|Radiance's Jewel Pact MPC-twilightpact.png|Twilight's Jewel Pact MPC-swordteam.png|Guardian Swords MPC-gardensword.png|Grael Sword MPC-blizzardsword.png|Khioneus Sword MPC-zephyrsword.png|Sairyss Sword MPC-radiancesword.png|Fafnir Sword MPC-twilightsword.png|Vesperaldus Sword Mfleurlight.png|Miracle Fleur Light Fairies MPC-Rosa.png|Rosa MPC-Nix.png|Nix MPC-Ventus.png|Ventus MPC-Stella.png|Stella MPC-Nox.png|Nox mpc-rosa2.jpg|Rosa Human Form mpc-nix2.jpg|Nix Human Form mpc-ventus2.jpg|Ventus Human Form mpc-stella2.png|Stella Human Form mpc-nox2.png|Nox Human Form Villains Underworld Peoples Basilisk.png|Basilisk Eclipse.png|Eclipse Lunar.png|Lunar MPC-Diabolos.png|Diabolos MPC-rei.png|Rei MPC-echo.png|Echo MPC-devon.png|Devon MPC-yukai.png|Yukai Parasites MPC-monster01.png|Episode 1 & 2 MPC-monster03.png|Episode 3 MPC-monster04b.png|Episode 4 MPC-monster04a.png|Episode 4 Secondary Chracters mpc-tsubasa3.jpg|Yukimura Tsubasa mpc-yoru2.png|Tsukigawa Yoru MPC-yuu.jpg|Otosaka Yuuji MPC-mako.jpg|Aizawa Mako Mpc-aoyama.jpg|Andou Aoyama MPC-kurumi.jpg|Tanaka Kurumi MPC-ayane.jpg|Yoshida Ayane MPC-shouta.jpg|Kirishima Shouta mpc-ken.png|Hinata Ken mpc-minori.png|Azayaka Minori mpc-kou.png|Soyokaze Kou mpc-sayuri.png|Soyokaze Sayuri mpc-kenta.jpg|Soyokaze Kenta mpc-shouko.jpg|Soyokaze Shouko mpc-kiro.jpg|Soyokaze Kiro mpc-sakurapapa.png|Hanano Haru mpc-sakuramum.jpg|Hanano Yuri mpc-aisudad.png|King Senri mpc-aisumom.jpg|Queen Sora mpc-himejimama.jpg|Azayaka Carol mpc-akinopapa.png|Soyokaze Ryou mpc-akinomum.png|Soyokaze Ichigo mpc-subaru2.png|Yukimura Subaru mpc-kiba2.png|Yukimura Kiba mpc-yuka.jpg|Kisaragi Yuka (Yukai Human Form) mpc-dave.jpg|Akumano Dave (Devon Human Form) mpc-rei1.jpg|Alto (Rei Human Form) mpc-echo1.png|Kanade (Echo Human Form) Locations MPC-cafelogo01.png|Marmalade Cafe logo Movie Only Mpc-movielogo.jpg Mpcmovie-alice.png|Alice Mpcmovie-cat.png|Cheshire Mpcmovie-hatter.png|Hatter Mpcmovie-queen.png|Heart Queen Mpcmovie-rabbit.png|Blanc human form Anime Screenshots MPC-screen01.jpg|Episode 1 MPC-screen02.png|Episode 2 MPC-screen03.jpg|Episode 3 MPC-screen04.jpg|Episode 4 Notes Diabolos, Echo, Rei, Devon, Lunar, Yoru & Basilisk Credit: DollDivine Games Bases are credited to : TheLocked Fairies Credited to : Chibi Maker Movie Only Characters Credits : * Cheshire : Kitten Maker by Dolldivine * Hatter : Alice in Wonderland by Azaleas Dolls * Heart Queen : Sailor Senshi Maker * Blanc : Pixie Scene by Azaleas Dolls * Alice : Alice in Wonderland Dress Up by Hapuriainen (Deviantart) Secondary Characters are screenshots from these characters and their animes which I recolored: * Otosaka Yuuji - Shirota Mahiru / Servamp * Yoshida Ayane - Pripara * Andou Aoyama - Yoshi Akihisa / Baka to Test * Tanaka Kurumi - Natsume Asako / Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun * Aizawa Mako - Hikami Sumire / Aikatsu! * Kirishima Shouta - Itsuka Shido / Date a Live * Yukimura Tsubasa - Yuuki Subaru / Aikatsu Stars! * Tsukigawa Yoru - Ooga Kazuomi / ReLife * Yukimura Kiba - Kirigaya Kazuto / Sword Art Online * Yukimura Subaru - Igarashi Nozomu / Aikatsu Stars! * Hinata Ken - Arima Kousei / Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso * Azayaka Minori - Himesato Maria / Aikatsu! * Soyokaze Kou - Kasumi Asahi / Aikatsu Stars! * Soyokaze Sayuri - Hiradaira Chisaki / Nagi no Asukara * Soyokaze Kenta - Mitsumune / Mayoiga * Soyokaze Shouko - Masaki / Mayoiga * Soyokaze Kiro - Arima Kousei (Child) / Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso * Hanano Haru - Hoshimiya Taichi / Aikatsu! * Hanano Yuri - Hoshimiya Ringo / Aikatsu! * King Senri - Suwon / Akatsuki no Yona * Queen Sora - Yatogami Tohka / Date a Live * Azayaka Carol - Satsuki Matsumae / Hanasaku Iroha * Soyokaze Ryou - Nijino Masaru / Aikatsu Stars! * Soyokaze Ichigo - Nijino Kyoko / Aikatsu Stars! * Rosa (Human) - Oozora Akari / Aikatsu! * Nix (Human) - Watanuki Banri / Inu x Boku ss * Ventus (Human) - Sasahara Souhei / Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun * Stella (Human) - Kasumi Mahiru / Aikatsu Stars! * Nox (Human) - Saotome Ako / Aikatsu Stars! * Kisaragi Yuka - Dairenji Suzuka / Tokyo Ravens * Akumano Dave - Otosaka Yuu / Charlotte * Alto - Johnny Bepp / Aikatsu! * Kanade - Lowetti Claudia / Hundred Category:Gallery Category:Majestic Pretty Cure